Synestra Kubaki
History The World Tree When Synestra was first born, she was spawned at the World Tree on Sacra Lunaris. She was just a small newborn baby with no parents at all, but she was born shortly after Vakai was returning home from his quest, however she was born on a different planet, Sacra Lunaris while Vakai was born on Sacra Genesis. A light was flashing its bright radiant glow onto the baby, and this light had encased the newborn. A voice had spoke to the baby from the beginning of time, telling the baby "Our light must not be extinguished.. where there is light, there will always be darkness." the voice had then disappeared, as the light had went skybound only to burst into sparkles which returned to the tree. Vakai, who was stopping at the world tree to find out his destiny through the world tree, had unlocked his affinity by touching the tree and speaking with the Spirit of the World Tree. After finding out that he would cause the darkness of the world, he did not believe that. He was preparing to leave along with his team but he noticed a baby who was infront of the tree all by herself, and he decided to take the child to see where she lived. Vakai was unable to find anyone that knew the child and so he returned home after protecting the baby in a floating shield. Light of the World Once Vakai returned to Sacra Genesis, he had left the baby with his team, since he had left to check on his companion, Hydranica, splitting from the team. Synestra was adopted by a family on Genesis and raised in a home of two people that were soldiers. She grew up, being trained in martial arts by her father and learned sorcery from her mother. One day at the Outway Highlands, she had found Vakai meditating in front of a waterfall and so she decided to join him, meditating as well. The two had energies that balanced each other out, and Vakai was confused as to who this person was. Synestra embarrassed at bothering his meditation had apologized completely flustered and red in the face. Vakai shook his head saying there was no need, and was still analyzing the girl, but he figured out she was the same child from 10 years before. She had read stories about the Netheron but never actually knew or saw a member before, once the two exchanged names she was shocked and had asked to join his team. Since it was so sudden, Vakai was worried but after her constant begging he finally decided to let her join, teaching her his Aetheria White Arts, advanced spells and more. The Light Mage Synestra After spending a few years on the Netheron team, Vakai had broke away from the team and so did Synestra returning back to Sacra Lunaris to meditate and learn from the world tree. The whole team had disbanded and Vakai had learned how to create many powerful summons and the Astra Netheria. Because of this billions of monsters begun to spawn in the universe that were destroying mankind, Synestra feeling that she should be the one to stop her former master, goes to Sacra Genesis to defeat Vakai, and banishes the many monsters along with Vakai within the Naraka Realm. After she succeeded, she returned to the World Tree once more building light from its spiritual essence. The Divine Academy She had entered the Divine Academy at the age of 15, at least in human appearances. She passed the Entrance Exams with straight A's in smarts, strategy, and combat strength, she befriended Kazen and joined his team, taking missions from the Higher-Ups. She created a team with Kazen called Aetherion which was an opposing team to Netherion. Children of Light Dracen was raised with his sister Electra and both had to live with a single parent, their mother Synestra who was greatly ill at the time. They both were taught how to fight with weapons, and because their mother taught the way of a Mage, they also learned spells. Dracen taught his baby sister Electra how to fight with a sword but she wasn't cut out for it and decided to use a staff instead. The thought of their father and who this person was caused them both to become sad and this brought depression into both of their lives. Eventually an incident broke out on Planet Genesis and so their mother returned to the planet only to find out the death of Dracen and Electra's adoptive grandparents. Synestra was highly upset about the matter seeing that they raised her. The 14 year old Dracen had ran away from Synestra and Electra, his eyes filled with tears because of the constant drama that continued to pop-up in his life. Mother and Son 3 days later Dracen was found in Chamadar by a member of the Au'un who helped him resolve the hatred and sadness he had deep within his heart. Later he was recruited and the Au'un begun to mentor him, teaching him a way to peace and a way he could help save people so that all the evil of the world would stop. Synestra having found Dracen told him of the Au'un and asked if that was what Dracen really wanted to do. Dracen, still young and not fully matured accepted them without hesitation and Synestra was disappointed but trusted the decision of her first born child. Synestra started to cry for her son, giving him one last hug before watching him run off to be with the Au'un. Training Electra Electra stayed with Synestra and became stronger from practicing martial arts and fighting with a staff that was given to her by Synestra. Eventually, Electra became able to wield a spear and her first spear was created by her mother's Magic. It is known as the Spear of Netheria in honor of her father, even though she didn't know him, she wanted to show her respects. Electra was determined to train harder and harder because she wanted to make her family proud and to find Dracen. She was taught Aetheria White Arts, Elemental Spells and created her own skills with her spear. Synestra couldn't tell her daughter the truth and so she decided to let Electra find out for herself. Years Later Eventually the adminstration at the academy had elected a few students to be a Grandmaster, Kazen was picked as the Grandmaster Swordsman, and Synestra was chosen as the Grandmaster Mage, hosting entrance exams for students. Synestra now works as a Grandmaster for those in the Forbidden Field, only known Grandmasters who work in the Forbidden Class are Kazen and Synestra. She was the one who taught Zouka and Helene when they entered the Academy, assigning missions to them based on their capabilities. She examined Helene and figured out that she was related to Vakai by blood, keeping this information confidential to herself. Personality Appearance Equipment Affinity Abilities Skills * Magic Skills ** Aetheria White Arts *** Divinity Rebirth: She charges a blue field under the target or ally, once the spell is casted a cross appears above the person with a sparkling light down onto them reviving them from the deal as well as healing their injuries or wounds. This spell can even revive people just from a single piece of ash. *** Twin Dragon Grand Saber: Synestra starts to cast a spell, a white and holy field appears under her, and once she casts the spell, Blue Twin Dragons appear creating a Typhoon by moving in a circular motion and crashes down exploding causing the area to be lit with Holy Flames, forming in the shape of a holy cross which then shuts off the opponent's ability to use any energy attacks or cast spells, for a 30 second period. *** White Dragon Storm: Synestra causes a swarm of black fireballs to appear before his target, exploding once the touch the ground with Life-Force absorption hidden inside of each fireball, as lightning follows right behind the attack, sparking the area. ** Netheria Black Arts *** Hydranica's Glare: Synestra uses the power of death-force within her eyes ad instantly kills anyone who makes direct contact while rending others unconscious. *** Life Disintegration: Synestra creates an aurora around herself, reducing anything within the range of this aura to ash or to dust. Anyone that is caught in this, their body begins to slowly decay, until only bone remains. *** Black Dragon Storm: Synestra causes a swarm of black fireballs to appear before the target, exploding once the touch the ground with Death-Force hidden inside of each fireball, as lightning follows right behind the attack, sparking the area. ** Spell-Casting Skills *** Ultra Solar Burst: Synestra, casts a spell as a red field appears under her as she performs an incantation: "Flames of the Divine's..Reveal your light." while creating a giant ball of energy. This spell takes a while to cast since it is an advanced spell. A giant ball of energy begins to fly up and crash down with greater size, this time it has inextinguishable flames. The heat is capable of destroying a great amount of land. ** Ultimate Magic Arts Transformations Trivia Category:Female Characters